New Life
by silverwulf
Summary: At 17, when Naruto dies fighting "the bad guys" Both He and Kyubi are sent back to relive life ahd have a second chance to make things right again. but...can he relive the pain as well? can he bear it again? anything can happen...
1. proluge

Hiya everybody! R ya happy to see me? (crickets chirping) aww... that's cold. Neways, here's a new fic...more like a continuation to my one-shot freedom. This is going to be rather long and erm, it's going to be 2nd priority for me to my other one called Exiled. Please check it out. And, you might want to read Freedom to understand this better. It's short so it won't take a long time. Erm...this is going to be multi-chaptered so...yeah. . My proluge is extremely short as well but the regular chapters are going to be an average of 1500-2000 words...please R&R...  
  
New life  
  
Proluge  
  
_"Kyubi no youki, former king of the demons, according to your past life, you are to—"  
  
This was it. I was finally going to be sent to hell to face eternal torture. I was expecting it so much that the next words to come out of King Yama's mouth  
  
"-return to the human realm and relive your life with Uzumaki Naruto"  
  
I did a double take, pride forgotten for a moment, "Nani?"  
  
He chuckled, "allow me to clarify, because of your past life, my council and I have decided to send both you and Uzumaki back to a time where you can retry your life again. Separately. He will be given his 5 year old body and so time will rewind to that point. You will be given a humanoid body and he will live under your care. He will be given your old chakra as will you but any action that you do with evil intent though, will be taken into account and if you attempt to destroy Konoha or anything of the sort, you will be brought back. Be thankful Kyubi, you've been given a new life where you are not condemned to hell, this case is closed"  
  
His gavel banged (oohhh, Judge Judy style) and suddenly I was in small room.  
_

_

* * *

Looking down at himself, he quickly concluded that King Yama did a good job on his body. Well built, tall and lean, black and red spiky hair just brushing the tops of his shoulders. Closing his eyes, Kyubi covered his body in Chakra and started to mold it. It solidified and when he finished he was covered in clothing. Black, fingerless gloves were on his hands, blood red runes around the wrist, I had baggy, black pants with red straps and a long, black t-shirt, with Kyubi's eye on the back. I had black ninja sandals as well.  
  
On a small bed, there was a figure. A glimpse of blond hair peeking out was more than enough to let me know who it was.  
  
It sat up and rubbed its eyes. Groggily he peered at Kyubi. "Huh...who're you? Am I in heaven?"  
  
Damn, I had a lot of explaining to do...  
  
"yes...technically, you are, no were dead but......"  
_  
**To be continued...  
**  
Hehe, everyone give me your opinion on it please! I want to know that this is worthwhile to continue...neways Sayonara 4 now!


	2. chapter 1

O.O!!! Duuude... man, I got so many reviews...much more than I expected. Especially for a 400 sumpting word entry...yay! Well, at your prompting (and the face of your threats...ehehe, I fear little pointy sticks), neways, yeah, this idea came to me a bit back and I decided to write the prequel to it (Freedom) and if all went well (which it did) I would write this...so, I love y'all and keep on doin' ur thing... (Reading and reviewing and _shudders_ threatening) ehehe...enjoy!

* * *

**New Life  
  
Chapter 1**  
  
(Now just where did we leave off? Aha!)  
  
"Yes...technically, you are, no were dead but...I'm not making any sense am I?"  
  
The blonde smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Cocky kit..." and other colorful, fragrant words much unsuited for this PG rating... (Awww...does Kyubi has a dirty mouth? Well of course...he's a demon after all) 

"Ok" I started off again. "Let me introduce myself first...I am the one that has been watching you for all your life"  
  
"Hmmm, are you my guardian angel?" he asked, rather densely, I sweat dropped, at both the stupidity of it as well as the irony...guardian angel indeed.  
  
"I'll give you three clues insolent kit, it starts with K, ends with I and has yub in the middle and the first two don't count" 'there, that oughta do it!'  
  
He scratched his head, "umm...k, I, yub, hmmm, put that together, that makes...Kyubi. Hmm, funny, isn't that the name of the...**DAMN**!" Personally, I think he's figured it out.  
  
"Hehe, so, do ya mind filling me in on just what happened once you took over?" he finally asked warily...  
  
"Ah, well, I killed them, no doubt but not anyone else so don't start bitching at me for that but it was after we died that there were some difficulties"  
  
"Difficulties?"  
  
"Well, not what I would call bad difficulties, in fact, this is rather great! Ok, let's just say that King Yama and I have had a chat. Because of what I'd done for you, he says that we can try again and live in Konoha as separate entities. You still have all of my power even though we are separated. We are expected to try to set things right and defeat 'the bad guys' in the end. The thing is, that you'll go back to being 5, meaning the rest of the world's backed up 12 years as well, and that's basically it"  
  
"Wow" was all he said  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'll have to be your guardian now, stupid brat. Meaning I'll have to take part in your stupid human customs and get a stupid human job and live as a stupid human" I said, rather irritated.  
  
"Hey, I take personal offense to that! Not all humans are stupid, some are dumb, or hopeless, or idiotic. Wait...nevermind"  
  
"I rest my case" I said, smirking at him.  
  
"Humph, ya big bully" he said childishly. I grinned, this kid was amusing.  
  
"Point being?" I asked coolly, mirth danced just underneath the surface.  
  
"Arrugh! Teme! Where are we anyways?" He changed the subject.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I just got stuck here after I met King Yama" if you'd like to know, I dislike not knowing things.

* * *

This was extremely odd. That was one of the dominant statements running through my mind right now. Another was 'this can't be happening' and yet another was 'wow'. Am I simple minded or what? Well, that's not really correct. I was actually very intellectual but it was fun seeing people frustrated by my 'stupidity' most people who knew me well knew that fact as well. As much as it bugged them, it was part of who I was and how I grew up.  
  
I was also very grateful. There was so much I wanted to change, things I wanted to be right, stuff that could've been avoided. Now I can change it, make it right, avoid it. I could also train. If I started training years before I became genin, I would've been much stronger than before. Now I was given a chance to do just that.  
  
Kyubi in humanoid form is different than I thought that he would be. Well, I had automatically assumed 'it' was a 'he' and so I guess I was right. He That was the only way to explain it. And dangerous as well. He had these slit red eyes and fangs as well. He looked to be about 18 years old so he was probably old enough to take care of me. He was fun as well, even though he made fun of me (most people did anyways).  
  
So back to the present. Or past, whatever. I was in this room where colors zipped past me and I was sitting up on a bed. Looking down at my 5 year old bod, I figured I had a lot of physical conditioning to do before I could practice much of my preferred taijutsu. I had a lot of baby phat. It was cute but really wouldn't do. I jumped off the western style bed and the difference in height was very obvious. I walked around a bit. This took some getting used to after having a mature, fit body.  
  
"Damn, this is going to be a bitch" I muttered to myself. Moments later, King Yama appeared in the room.  
  
"So, are you all settled into your new bodies?" he asked, heartily, watching us.  
  
"hn"  
  
"Ugh, as settled as you can get into a body a metre shorter than before" he chuckled,  
  
"Yes, well, you'll get used to it" he assured me.  
  
"Anyways, I've got to tell you both something before I send you back to your world, it's important" he started, then he said,  
  
"When I separated you into different bodies, your souls were already part- way mixed. I couldn't separate it completely so I split the mixed part. Because of this, you two have a special bond. It allows you to communicate with each other through telepathy. Another thing is that it also mixes your life energy. Because of this, if one of you were to die, both would die, as it would've been had you still been one being. The last thing is that some of Naruto's features will change to become more demonic to accommodate that part of Kyubi's soul. So when fully mature, he may have features like pointed ears, thicker whisker marks, slit pupils and so on, it won't be too bad though" he explained.  
  
"Aa, well, I can live with that" I said after a pause.  
  
"If I must" agreed Kyubi half-heartedly  
  
"Excellent, you will now be taken back to your world" with that, he clapped his hands and a portal appeared. He gestured towards it so I stepped through, Kyubi following close behind.  
  
We arrived in my old apartment, a small dingy place visited once a week by a 'caretaker' with some food.  
  
"Well, come on, I do believe that we have to first visit the Hokage" I said cheerfully. I opened a window and leapt out of it. I landed perfectly but still, a jolt of shock spread through my limbs, slightly numbing them.  
  
"Damn kid body" I mumbled to myself.  
  
-Maybe you should've tried the door like normal people do then- suggested Kyubi, who was right behind me.  
  
-Shut it fox, I'm used to doing this-  
  
Only when we started walking again did I realize that I hadn't used my tongue to form the words.

* * *

As we walked through the streets, we attracted stares like magnets. To me, they were usually resentful, sometimes curious but never nice. To Kyubi, there was a variety of different kinds. Some were incredulous, others disgusted, some admiring, some simply inquisitive.  
  
We got to the Hokage tower without delay but were stopped at the entrance by two ANBU guards. One had a mask of a weasel, the other was a bird of sorts. The bird spoke first. "You shall not speak with the Hokage, freak"  
  
"Who are you to make that decision?" I bit back, annoyed. He didn't answer; instead he extracted a kunai from a pouch and flung it at me. My reflexes worked no matter the state of my body. I caught it easily just as the Hokage stepped out.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He asked the ANBU member. "You are not authorized to deny someone to speak to me when I am not busy and defiantly not to attack an innocent boy unprovoked"  
  
Bird-head bowed his head, "Hardly innocent Hokage-sama, he is the nine- tails boy"  
  
"What is your point? It is not his fault. The Yondaime could've sealed that demon in anyone. It could've been you or your child. Would that make you guilty? He is the hero of the village. For this, you are stripped of your ANBU rank. An ANBU that does not abide by laws cannot be trusted with the important matters that the rank deals with"  
  
"dem-Yes Hokage-sama" he said meekly and slipped away to...someplace.  
  
"That was not necessary Hokage-sama" I said calmly, "he did not truly hurt me"  
  
The old man frowned, "but he forgot his place and so forgot the principles of an ANBU"  
  
"Aa, may I request an audience with you Hokage- sama?"  
  
"Of course Naruto, anytime but what about your friend there"  
  
"Oh, that is what I wanted to discuss..."  
  
Meanwhile the other weasel ANBU watched in interest to the situation unfolding...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hewo everyone! How was the first chapter? Is it interesting? Is it original? I really don't want to do something already done so if you know something that has the same kind of storyline, please tell me . I'm only, what 12? So my writing isn't going to be that good, neither will my ideas. Yeah, I'm pretty young, what's your point? Please mention any mistake or anything that disturbs you as well. I like any reviews, they are really what keeps me going at this and their support tells me that there are actually people who read this, neways, I'm rambling,  
  
Signing off,  
_ Silverwulf_


	3. chapter 2

Erm, yeah, I think I surprised some of you when I mentioned my age...yeah, I try to keep it secret because it's so intimidating with all the older people around and others sometimes look down on me...if you want to know, I have a slight inferiority complex...I didn't mean to write that out and –post- it, it really was a mistake. I just reread it before I wrote this to remember just when I started off, and I feel kinda stupid now, but I guess it's too late to take it off. Eh, stupid me.  
  
Anyways, enough about me, at the end, I'm going to answer some of your reviews because some of you have good questions and it feels awkward for me to ignore them. I do believe I'm going to make this higher priority because I'm getting so much more positive response to it but by no means am I forgetting about my other fic, in fact, it's burning a hole in my conscience right now that I'm updating this first...

* * *

New life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Sandaime led us into his office and waved us into some seats in front of his desk.  
  
"Now, just what is it that you wanted to tell me?" his eyes bored into mine, he was obviously expecting something. Obviously.  
  
Honestly, this was going to be hard to explain without telling the 'oh, I just died and was revived again, 12 years younger!' part of the story. Even though it wasn't mentioned, I was pretty sure that certain situation was not to be discussed.  
  
(Discretion will guard you and understanding will protect you. Proverbs 2:11) (a/n ACK! When did I start quoting the bible?! Sry guys, if Christianity offends you in any form, just forget I just wrote that)  
  
"How to start; well let's just say that, he was my father's friend" inwardly, I smirked,  
  
'More like an unwelcome acquaintance, King Yama! If you can hear me, help me here goddammit!'  
  
"Do you even know who your father was?" Asked the hokage doubtfully, I was obviously not supposed to know. Damn me, stupid me.  
  
"Of course, I know, shouldn't I?" I asked, with innocent eyes that only a young child could have. It didn't work.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you shouldn't"  
  
-Teme, care to help me out a little?-  
  
-You're on your own kid, until I see fit-  
  
-Stupid fox-  
  
"I heard from people in the streets. They always talk about...Kyubi, and my father, Yondaime"  
  
By the look on his face, I deduced that he was shocked and angry at the villagers so I quickly added;  
  
"I would've figured out anyways, and besides, it would be worse growing up not knowing why everyone hated me than knowing"  
  
He stared at me for a little while as I hoped to Kami that he wouldn't be suspicious. Finally he said;  
  
"You are wiser than your age credits you for, I am sorry for all you must go through" I shook my head,  
  
"Kyubi is both my gift and my curse. I will grow up having to be stronger than my peers to survive"  
  
"You truly are an enigma" he said, then continued, "what proof do you have that he really is your father's friend?"  
  
Suddenly, I discreetly felt something grow in my pocket. I pulled it out. 'This better work' it was a scroll. I looked to Kyubi, he nodded.  
  
-It was from your father, he was with King Yama-  
  
"He gave this to me upon our meeting" I said as I handed it to Sandaime.  
  
He examined the scroll. He stopped at the seal. From the look upon his face, it was obvious that it was my father's. With precision, he ran a nail underneath and leaving the seal intact, lifted it open and unrolled it. He read it aloud.

* * *

_"To Yurusu Arumashi, Current Hokage and my beloved son Uzumaki Naruto,  
  
If you are reading this, I am undoubtedly dead. This letter is critical that it is received by one of the said persons. I am naming Yurusu Arumashi as the godfather of my son. This is my appeal and I beg that it is respected  
  
I am requesting for Naruto to be entered into the Konoha Ninja Academy as soon as he is 5 years old and it is also my special request that he be taught under Umino Iuka.  
  
They shall inherit my estate and all in it as well as my money. I request that they are both given passports to different areas of the shinobi world.  
  
Yurusu has been my friend for awhile and I place my utmost trust in him. I hope that he shall be treated with utmost respect.  
  
This is my will.

* * *

_Below was a basic ID for 'Yurusu'. First off there was a photo ID, which exactly matched Kyubi's currant state as well as age (20) and birthdate, (05/12/84). There was also other miscellaneous stuff such as 'last of clan' and 'Jounin leveled'.  
  
After checking for any signs of genjutsu and counterfeit on both the scroll and us, he nodded briskly, businesslike now.  
  
"Follow me" he said shortly and led the way to a back room. the walls were covered with neat filing cabinets and other things that any kage would need to keep his village orderly and a constant population check as well.  
  
He opened a file easily after unsealing a jutsu on it. He pulled out two small keys and a small card. He handed it to Kyubi. "These are keys to the Kazama (1) estate and this accesses the 4th's bank account" Kyubi nodded, looked them over and pocketed them. He paused then and asked, just as he was about to walk out of the Hokage Tower;  
  
"Where is the estate where I will be residing?"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, just take a copy of a map of Konoha from the front desk and it's at the far north-east corner of Konoha" He nodded and continued on out, just before leaving though, he uttered a single word.  
  
_"...thanks..."_

* * *

After their departure, the ANBU silently followed, assuming his shift was over. What he saw in the end though, was much more than he expected...

* * *

The two arrived at the place in good time; it was rather deep in the forest but easy enough, well maybe not so easy. They had to go about a mile or so on what seemed to be no more than a well worn deer trail. At the end of it, hanging from a large torii (2) was a sign proclaiming 'Kazama'. Actually, Naruto had lived there in his 'future' life but Kyubi asked about location just to not look suspicious.  
  
When Naruto unlocked the front door, the familiar scents of sandalwood hit him (though a bit stale) and he was comforted by the familiarity.  
  
"Tadaima! (3)" he proclaimed loudly, just for the fun of it but then was shocked by an answering call of "Okaeri! (4)" Just as Kyubi did beside him, he dropped into a guard stance.  
  
"Arawase!" I shouted. My voice sounded little and high even to my own ears. It still held the commanding tone I had before I died but it was just that much less intimidating without the baritone.  
  
It chuckled and a figure stepped out. Hm...looks kinda familiar. I felt Kyubi relax beside me.  
  
-It's just your dad- he muttered into my mind.  
  
-what! –Just- my dad!?-  
  
The blonde figure bowed, and said with flair, "Yes, -just-, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kazama Arashsi, Yondaime and former Hokage, and more importantly, your father"  
  
For a second there, I could only gape in shock. Then I finally managed to utter out a single thing...  
  
"Wtf!?!"

* * *

'Nani!' thought the ANBU, 'no, he's dead...this can't be real'...

* * *

to be continued...

(1) I heard from many sources that the yondaime's name was Arashi Kazama so, I just took it...

(2) In Shinto shrines, that is their symbol and also a type of gate thingy at the entrance of a shrine, u can look up an image on google or sumpthing.

(3) jap. 4 basically 'I'm home'

(4) jap. Response to (3) 4 'welcome home'

* * *

Oops, was that a cliffy? I didn't mean it! Really, truly, honestly! What do you mean you don't believe me...oh, the bambi eyes weren't big enough? Well, I've really got to fix that! How's this? perfect, now that you believe me (looks around nervously), anyways, moving on, because this is still early in the fic, I'll let you vote on pairings just to give me an idea of what you might want...I won't necessarily be picking the top one but it's just to give me an idea...so vote on a preferred pairing! Now, let's get on with reviews!  
  
From order of 1-40! Lets' go!  
  
David: Special thanx to ma first reviewer! Yeah, as you see, I'm continuing .  
  
Odor: erm, odd name but thanx as well! yeah, my chappies are getting longer...hopefully  
  
Gelionlegends: yeah, if u read chap. 2 u see answers some of your questions but about the on, he's only 5 fricken years old, but yeah, when he gets older...and u can vote now so...and thanx 4 da review!  
  
element4life: hehe, I'm glad to get u thinking, refer to chap.2 for ur first questions and yes, he's going to –try- to fix the tragedies, see, there's the emphasis on try...  
  
Akira : yay! Thanx 4 ur opinion, pairings are currently uncertain right now...but u can vote!  
  
Needmore: thanx as well! I'm defiantly going to continue so don't worry about that . yeah, I think I've seen one or two about reliving my self but they almost always start off with genin...ya know?  
  
Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: hey, I'm trying to make the chappies longer but if I do, it'll take longer 2 update as wel...Ur one of ma favs, ur so supportive and u review a lot (hehe). I'm going to go read ur stories soon, they look interesting...I'll defiantly review u...  
  
Night-owl123:thanx 4 da support!  
  
poofspoon :hehe, thanx as well...  
  
silverbluenchantress: yup, I'm updating and as u see...asap  
  
hinanaru: thanx, and let me guess...u like Hinata/Naruto...am I psychic or wat! Na, jks, I'm not...T-T  
  
Rex-kun: . hehe, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... (eww...or is that just lunch mold?) thanx a bunch!  
  
Shinigami11: ...u don't need 3 synonyms 4 the same thing, but hehe, if I was an idiot, I'd appreciate it, thanx 4 the thougtfulness anyways, urm, u can vot 4 yaoi pairings but let me tell u, I've never tried writing it before...thanx 4 the review anways .  
  
infamous-otaku03: mwahahahaha, u don't know where I live... (or did I give it to u?) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Stinky Susan! I tried! Honestly! (hehe, ur new fic is pretty popular as well so don't murder me...) hehe...gee...thanx. . ya know, threats aren't very nice...  
  
Gopu: hmm...wat's wikk? Or was it will...in that case, thanx!  
  
angelmidori: yay! U can count! That's another one to add on my very short list of people who are able to count...yup, I'll be continuing!  
  
TopQuark: ya, intresting...yay  
  
Akki no Tama: nonononono! U thought wrong! He does still have his memories! No!!!!!!! don't leave me!!!! aww... soooo not nice...  
  
babowonsuni: thanks for ur opinion!  
  
Hexgar: urm., read chap 1 2 find out...wow, u give me choice...there's an amazingly small amout of people who do that...yay! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Jenniyah: well, no, not all chaps are this short, the proluge is just supposed to be introducing the fic...and thanx!  
  
Well that's all the responses I have time for now, I'll finish the rest later, that above was for the prologue so anyone who reviewed that should take a look...thanks to everyone who reviewed, ya'll are really special 2 me, I often check our your profiles and maybe drop a review, ya know, return the favor, anyways, I hope u review (again 4 some) and enjoy it...no matter positive or negative, I always want to hear. . anyways,  
  
Signing off,  
Silverwulf


	4. chapter 3

Ehehe, um, I know, I take a long time to update...don't hurt me. I'm only doing this right now because I'm going camping 4 a few days and I want to post before u start coming after me with sharp pointy objects...um...sadly, I just realized something. Well...I really don't have time to update two fics at once very fast so um, I want ur opinion plz. Should I slow down the updates but keep both my fics running or should I drop one 4 now and take it up again when I have time? And umm...if u choose the latter, which fic 2 put on hiatus? I'm really sorry, but I simply have such a crowded schedule. I'm not going to make excuses so please forgive me and vote on which choice u would like...oh yeah, and 4 pairings as well . don't hurt me...

* * *

**New life  
  
Chapter 3  
**  
"Wtf!?!"  
  
"Now, watch your tongue little boy" He said sternly, but with a voice laced with amusement.  
  
"Little boy! Do I look like a little boy to you?! Who the fuck do you think you are...no wait, what the fuck do you think you are and how the hell are you here?" I shouted angrily,  
  
"Once again, watch your to tongue, and yes, you look like a little boy to me and to everyone else ergo, you are still a little boy and I think I am a dead hokage, and I think I am a ghost and how the hell I got here is too complicated for your little brain" he answered, more amused than ever.  
  
I felt a presence brushing the edges of my mind. My body was hardly trained enough to catch such things right now but spiritually, I still had the ability.  
  
I called out into kyubi's mind  
  
-I'm going to flush out our little spy- and left. -hn- he answered back  
  
I easily pinpointed the aura now that I felt it and swiftly teleported near it. in a flash, I easily came up behind it, masking my presence and ripped off it's mask. It was undoubtedly ANBU I decided looking at the red and white painted...mouse? No, weasel or mink mask. I had to enhance my limbs with chakra to be able to do that but it was worth it. I looked up into the face of-

* * *

Meanwhile...  
  
Awkward silence...back in the estate welcoming hall, there was definite tension between the two men. There were sparks flying between them without their little 'conducter'  
  
(.) (.)  
  
grr...

* * *

Anyways...  
  
"Uchiha-san, care to explain what you are doing here?"  
  
"..."  
  
I knew I sounded a lot more confident and calm than I felt. I wasn't quite used to this body yet as well as the fact that Itachi was strong. Very strong. But...he can't go 'kill kill' mode on a 5 year old...can he? Well he killed his whole clan so, why not?  
  
"You heard didn't you?" I asked smoothly when he didn't answer, then I added before he spoke,  
  
"No you didn't" and with a flash of movement, produced the seals for short term memory loss, erasing memory the past 5 minutes of his life. Ehehe, too bad he had strong mental defenses eh?  
  
"Damn" I muttered under my breath. Now, let's just hope he doesn't kill me for that move.  
  
He smirked, "you interest me boy, what's your name"  
  
I froze, he had blackmail material on me and I knew it. We both did. I complied stonily  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto"  
  
"Hn, if only" he said blandly  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "If only what?"  
  
"tsk, tsk, tsk, that really is none of your business" he said, but continued with a smirk, "but since I like you, I'll tell you. it's my little brother, Sasuke"  
  
I tensed at the mention of that name, it didn't go by unnoticed but I waited for him to continue.  
  
"He's your age but, he's pitifully weak" he said,  
  
'Hehe, so, konoha's golden boy is 'pitifully weak'. That's a joke' I thought, grimly  
  
"So, here, 'if only' means 'if only he was more like you'" he concluded with a dry chuckle,  
  
"Aa, but he does try. Maybe he needs a better motive to become stronger"  
  
'which does not mean 'maybe you should kill off all your clan so he can turn into a bloody single minded freak who's only goal is to kill you'' I added in my mind.  
  
"hn, what you should know about it, what's your motive?" he was digging a bit too deep for comfort but, what could I do?  
  
"Mine? It's the villager's hate for me. Surely you know of what I harbor inside of me? If I become stronger, I may one day earn their respect"  
  
'Well, that used to be my motive' I thought ruefully, now I really didn't give a shit about what the villagers thought. Itachi was thinking, it was plain to see but what about?  
  
I broke the silence "what can I do to make sure none of what you saw now reaches anyone beyond ourselves?" I was getting blackmailed and I knew it but there was little in my power that I could do to prevent it. If my secret got out...dammit, if only the yondaime could be –just- a little more discreet! I braced myself...  
  
He looked thoughtful, maybe a bit too thoughtful. Finally he said, "I would appreciate it if you visit me at the Uchiha estates. I assume you know where it is? I would like to talk" he said shortly.  
  
'Talk eh?' I thought to myself, 'that doesn't sound good'  
  
"Of course, name the time" I said politely, resigned to my fate. (wow, sounding like Neji ne?)  
  
"Tomorrow at dawn, outside of the gates" he said and then disappeared in a whirl of leaves.  
  
"Wow" I said to myself. "Now that's not a usual conversation one would have"  
  
I returned to the estate, grateful that our secret would remain so.

* * *

The air was thick with tension and sparks .  
  
(.)(.)  
It was tangible enough to cut with a knife. Kyubi was looking distinctly uncomfortable while Yondaime was simply irritated but both looked relieved when I entered.  
  
"What took you so long, gaki?" snapped kyubi  
  
"Complications" I muttered, then turned to Yondaime, bowed and said softly,  
  
"Yondaime-sama, please forgive me for my rude reaction, I was only shocked to see you here" rather surprised by my change in attitude, the ghost could only nod.  
  
Just a few years ago, when he was still genin, he would've leapt upon anyone that didn't scorn him but...that time was over. After a while, he just...stopped longing for family and accepted it as the hand life dealt him. He just, kinda stifled much of the many emotions that lead to longing. On a mission, emotions got in the way, they often disallowed the job that was supposed to be done. Now, he merely accepted the presence of the ghost.  
  
"Just how did you manage to come here?" asked Kyubi tightly, you see, getting sealed inside someone because of a person could really cause some...let's say bitterness between them.  
  
"Aa, well, the big man up in his high and mighty throne decided that I could have, let's say, visitation rights. Although I still have no physical body, I can send my spirit down here once in awhile, just about once a week or so but I can't leave the premises of the estate"  
  
"Oh, well, that means that you'll be coming back ne?"  
  
"Of course, now let's start going"

* * *

hehe, well, that's all... for now, I don't have much time or else I would've posted a longer chapter...ehehe, sorry guys, but please choose because I can't do it all at once, I'm just too busy...  
  
Signing off  
Silverwulf 


	5. Chapter 4

This really has been a long time since I updated eh? Half a year or so? -.-" buh...it's not my fault! Mostly...because I've been getting really sidetracked and whatnot and yea... don't hurt me! here we go...

* * *

**New life**

**Chapter 4**

"Hm..."

"Well!" Started the ghost cheerfully, breaking the silence, "Lets get to it!"

- Hyper little bugger –

I heard Kyubi mutter to me mentally. I ignored it and followed him, bringing up the rear. Before we entered the main wing, there was a hallway filled with traps. I was used to them but ahead of me, Kyubi swore profusely and leapt every which way to escape the traps.

Having fun? I asked innocently, concentrating on my task.

- Why wouldn't I be? –

I laughed at the sarcasm, dodging a particularly malevolent looking blade that whizzed beside me. I had to expend extra effort to get where I wanted, but my smaller body mass made it a bit easier to dodge.

In front of me, I saw a kunai catch a thick lock of red hair, and judging from the profanity coming from the figure in front of me, it had come from Kyubi.

We both got past unharmed while the ex-hokage just walked past, setting off alarms at his chakra signature but having them harmlessly pass through.

Kyubi growled, annoyed. "Why the heck is it so much easier when I'm watching people struggle to get through it?" he asked, fingering the stub of the cut off piece of hair.

I chuckled, he had laughed at me when I first came upon this particular hallway, but I guess he knew how I felt then.

"You get used to it" both me and my father said in unison

"Humph"

"I made those for catching bandits and such, you'd better adjust soon or you just might be skewered one of these days" Quipped the increasingly annoying spirit.

He narrowed his eyes, "hilarious"

"Of course" I said, standing beside him, tauntingly unscathed.

He muttered some things under his breath that would be best left unwritten.

I looked into what was supposed to be my room, and wrinkled my nose, and sneezed...

**achoo!**

I shook my head, "ugh... dust bunnies"

I glared at the dust bunnies...no matter how cute they were, they made me sneeze...

They glared back, defiantly...we were caught in a vicious staring contest while the other two inhabitants in the room had the 'wtf?' look on their face. Within seconds, 10 solid doppelgangers of the blonde filled the room, each holding a feather duster and each had a slightly maniacal Gaara-esque look on their face...

"ATTACK!"

...and so came about the end of the dust bunnies...

It was a really large, traditional style room with a large, king sized bed with a general blue theme. There was a dresser and shoji screens that made a small change room and all the regular stuff a big bedroom needs and attached was a private washroom.

After the whole house was thoroughly dusted and dust bunnies exterminated... ( I could still hear their mocking in my brain...), Kyubi grabbed a thin wrist and was in the process of pulling me outside, when my years of experience kicked in. I could hear Iruka-sensei's voice in my head; 'in a single wrist grab, remember: relax, persuade, sink and slide and stall'.

-Dammit boy! What the freak did you do that for?-

Oops.

Kyubi-san looked miffed at the assault upon his groin although there was not much power to it. I hadn't recognized his signature when he grabbed me and I guess I reacted normally. Damn...

"Gaki, follow me, we have to go shopping"

"Oh..." I said compliantly, "Yeah...um, sorry?"

"It's cool" he said with a grin, "stupid brat, i ought to kill you...but at least it means that you're not totally defenseless"

"Huh?" was all I said as I was led out a window.

"I'm not going through that damn ass corridor anymore" he explained crisply, as I smothered a chuckle that would have likely earned me something rather unpleasant.

During our walk down the street, Kyubi had his work cut out for him, putting his red-eyed glare in full force. The whispers I was used to about myself but now because of me, they were talking down on my best friend.

'...Eww...that dude's so freaky! I mean, he has to be –like- the boy in some way to be able to stand him...he's hot but he really should be put somewhere safe...'

Don't they bother you?

-It's fine...I don't care what those humans think of me -

heh...if you say so, damn high and mighty one

- But of course-

I rolled my eyes childishly, stupid fox...

* * *

We walked all the way to the Konoha bank, it was located in the middle of the village and the building was rather small because most of it was located underground. We went straight up to an empty booth and I crouched down beneath the countertop and let Kyubi do his work. I would only be making it harder for him if the woman at the counter saw me.

I was bored so to waste time as the technical things were getting worked out, I checked out my chakra control. I picked poster on the far wall and concentrated my chakra into my eyes until I could see some of the medium sized print, then I worked down, as the print turned into normal size, then at last, I put in extra effort as I concentrated on the fine print at the very bottom.

'_Results may vary, no refunds or rain checks' _

'Typical' I thought and I released my concentration. 'at least I know that I still have the same control even though I have to do it more slowly because of the channels in my body are still probably not fully developed and unused. I guess I'll have to use them a lot then...'

I was pulled from my ponderings by a small nudge in my side by Kyubi and stood up to catch up with his retreating form just turning the corner out of the door.

"Damn 've waited for me..."

As I gracefully stood and followed, eyes down. I frowned slightly as a shadow obscured my path. It smelled like...Sasuke? My heart hardened as I remembered...remembered all of it. I looked up to see not only Sasuke but his...father? He looked down at me and gave me a look of disgust.

'Heh...the feeling's mutual' I thought to myself as I said politly yet testily,

"Excuse me?"

He didn't move. I glared, annoyed, and said louder, "Excuse me?"...he still didn't reply, now I knew that he was ignoring me on purpose.

With a low growl, I swept past him, bumping his side in the process, before a arm barred my progress.

hey...little Uchiha dilemma here...care to help?

-you're on your own here...let's see how you handle it –

Jackass...

-But of course-

"Is there something you need Uchiha-san?" I asked icily, Uchihas were defiantly not on my 'snuggle buddy' list...

He glared at me while Sasuke (looking oh so cute and innocent) was staring at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"yes, actually...

TBC...

* * *

woo! I am back online! XD well...about time anyways, so what do you think? This chap was rather dull and uninteresting but it will get better as the plot moves along. So...please, tell me what you think. In other words...please review...puppy eyes and please don't blame me for being offline for so long...iz not my fault! Meep!

Signing off:

Silverwulf


End file.
